


watching stars collide

by Anonymous



Series: Focus [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, they seem to decide unanimously, needs to be kept company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching stars collide

Sun, they seem to decide unanimously, needs to be kept company. She’s the only one of them trapped permanently behind four walls (although Nomi says she’ll fix it), and although she presents as stoic an exterior as possible, it’s impossible to hide the boredom, anger and rage from her cluster.

Wolfgang understands the feeling of betrayal by one’s family. Nomi can relate, too, and the three of them sit in Sun’s solitary cell and they listen to rough German syllables, hearing the meaning and the sound simultaneously. Nomi holds her hands in hers, cleans her knuckles carefully, while Wolfgang is, still, more removed - he stays on the opposite wall and stares at the ceiling, speaking just loud enough for them to hear.

 

“God, Hernando, I want to punch somebody,” Lito says, sitting up in their bed and flexing his fingers. “Maybe we should do a kickboxing class, hm?”

“Ooh, sweaty,” Dani says next to him, and they laugh.

 

She does not sleep a lot, so the time zones don’t matter so much, and in any case they’re so spread out it’s easy for someone to always find her.

Capheus is more than willing to sit with her, in silence if she wants, but he always has a story to tell. She can feel his emotions, the conflict about the men he/she killed, the uncertainty.

“It was you or them,” she tells him, and he gives her that look, the resigned smile, and she understands that he gets it, but it does not make him happy.

She rides along, sitting next to him at the front of the van, and gazes out at Nairobi, the tall trees and the bright sky. It’s calming, and he grins when she tells him so. “Driving is the best way to relax,” he agrees.

 

Kala is always surrounded by bright things, beautiful colors, sights, smells. The plain cement walls of the cell disappear as they walk the temple grounds together. Kala buys a garland of marigolds and holds it up for her to smell. She takes her to her father’s restaurant, and Sun sees how happy her family is and feels only a tiny pang of bitterness.

 

“Oh, god, we’re going to have to do take-out again,” Nomi says,

“You should be grateful I love curry so much,” Amanita says, pretending to be upset.

 

Lito is more than happy to show her every film, tv show, and advertisement he’s ever been in. She critiques the fight scenes, promises she’ll show him some of the Korean classics one day, where they really know how to fight. Lito keeps up a running commentary of behind-the-scenes info for her, things she doesn’t really understand about cinematography and the personal lives of every single actor, but his voice is soothing and his couch is soft.

 

“Why you watching telenovelas, man? You turning into my abuela?” Diego asks, wandering into the break room at the precinct. Will is horrified to find that his eyes are watering at a particularly overwrought scene.

In retaliation, Will watches all three Die Hard movies back to back, Sun poised on the arm of his sofa, drinking a beer. She looks … relaxed, for once. Wolfgang pops in as Gruber falls to his death, grimaces at the screen.

“They could have got a real German,” he says, but he stays for the next film. Will offers him a beer too, but Wolfgang, on principle, refuses to drink anything called “lite”.

 

Riley sits with her too. They can spend hours just in each others presence, taking and giving strength from each other. Riley feels like a soft and glowing light, one that welcomes all of Sun’s anger and pain and says - I know. It’s okay to feel these things. I’m here. Because Riley, Sun thinks, is full of more sadness and pain than she’s ever seen, but she’s still willing to help.

They let her out of solitary after a week, and her first step back into the sunlight is accompanied by seven others.


End file.
